


Welcome to CLONC 2

by draqular



Category: Moshi Monsters (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which Strangeglove is redeemed, Angst, CLONC 2: Electric Boogaloo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Probably lots of fluff, Redemption AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqular/pseuds/draqular
Summary: Strangeglove is kicked out of CLONC and he can’t handle rejection so he makes CLONC 2, an organization he hopes will rise above the original CLONC. However, his new employees have other ideas... to save this sad old man from himself.(Fic for a discord group heavily based on their characters!!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Welcome to CLONC 2

"This is the last time you screw everything up for me Troggs, you're fired"

Those were the last words Strangeglove had heard before promptly storming out of the CLONC headquarters.

Strangeglove had been sat on a flat topped rock outside the CLONC HQ for the past hour.  
He stared out past the horizon, red tinted eyes glazed and dry as the glowing orange sun hung low in the sky.  
It had been a while since he'd felt this hopeless, no job, no income, nobody.  
The sun beat down on his form stinging the flesh under his clothes. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to move at all.

Before being laid off he had been 'temporarily' living in the CLONC headquarters so he could devote as much time to his work as possible, but he guessed he'd have to move back into his house, or his old laboratory now. Although, without money, food, or any of his prized inventions.  
He doubted CLONC would even have the decency to give him back the glumps. Naturally.  
Trying to shrug it off, he finally stood up, his legs weak from misuse. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before trudging away from the looming CLONC HQ and towards his old, humble laboratory. He made sure to stay as close to the outskirts of the city as possible since he had no idea what would happen if he was caught, there's no way the Super Moshi's would believe he wasn't with CLONC anymore, especially if that meddling Elder Furi had anything to do with it.  
He continued his train of thought strolling into a heavily shaded forest, the luscious green shadows fanning across his visage. A chorus of tweets and chirrups echoed throughout the area, it could have almost been soothing to Strangeglove if he didn't know all the noise was coming from the wild moshlings in the area. The mossy ground was soft and pillowy under his feet, a nice change from the seemingly endless steel hallways of the CLONC HQ. Bugs skittered over fallen tree trunks scattered throughout the undergrowth, whilst ferns and tall grass swayed in the breeze. Tall deciduous trees climbed up over Strangeglove's head engulfing him in their shade, creaking and leaning with the gentle blow of the wind.  
Shaking his head, Strangeglove brought his clenched fists up to his face in a theatrical display of rage, "after all I do for those insufferable fools and how do they repay me?" he hissed, "it won't be long until they're begging for me to come back"  
He stomped further into the forest, grumbling and cursing to himself when a noise from the nearby underbrush caught him in his tracks. Suddenly realizing how loud he must've been he scoffed at himself, this was it. Just his luck. Not even a day out of CLONC and he was already going to be caught.  
"Come on then, show yourself" he crossed his arms defiantly, tipping his head up in a dramatic manner "do your worst Super Moshi"  
There was another rustle followed by a small pink blob falling unceremoniously out of the bush and rolling onto its side, a goofy face looked up at Strangeglove.  
"Super Moshi? Well, I'm quite flattered boss but I hope you weren't looking for a fight" the blob smiled sheepishly still laying on the floor.  
"Fishlips?”  
Strangeglove's voice was tinged with that of a smile but abruptly dropped to a more monotonous tone "I thought you glumps were being put to use by the CLONC members, go on run along I don't need you anymore" Strangeglove waved off the glump, turning his head in fake disgust and set off once again towards his lab.  
He walked and didn't look back but after walking for another minute or so he couldn't ignore the consistent thumping sound behind him and whipped around to see the pink glump following close behind.  
"Didn't I tell you to get lost you bumbling buffoon" Strangeglove stomped his foot down, "you can't even do what your new boss wants you to"  
He turned around to leave again but slumped over, hesitating. As much as he didn’t want to admit it he needed the help Fishlips could offer - but definitely only help. Nothing else.  
"Why did you follow me?" His voice was hollow and quiet.  
"W-well, I want to stay with you, you've been my boss my whole life! Well, I mean you also gave me life if you think about it and-" Fishlips rambled on almost missing it when Strangeglove quietly muttered that he could stay along. Strangeglove began walking once more but not before Fishlips began rambling again.  
"Oh really?! Oh, thank you the CLONC boss was so mean, thank you-" Strangeglove interrupted quickly before Fishlips could get too carried away "don't make me change my mind"

After finding their way through the thicket Strangeglove, followed by a chipper Fishlips, finally made their way into a clearing where there stood a tall, girthy tree with a small battered door embedded in the base. Beyond the tree, there was a quaint cobblestone cottage with two circular windows on the front that were far too dusty to see into the building. Twisting, thorny vines and glossy leaves littered the walls of the structure growing over the door and into the window frames, the building looked as if it had been untouched by moshi-kind for many, many years - and probably had been.  
Timidly, Strangeglove approached the wizened door and pushed it open a crack to let a sliver of golden sunlight into the room. Pushing the door harder, the vines that were once attached to the door snapped and recoiled back as the door swung open with a screech.

What looked like a couple centuries worth of dust and dirt wafted into the air as the door was moved, creating a beige cloud that hung in the stagnant air of the laboratory, not that this could even be considered a laboratory anymore. It looked like half of the equipment was unusable, broken by moshlings who had decided to make the lab their home while Strangeglove was away or had just broken over the course of time.  
Coughing and spluttering, Strangeglove entered the old laboratory, Fishlips cautiously hanging behind.  
"It's definitely a fixer upper..." Strangeglove grumbled to himself.

He scanned his eyes around the room taking in the scenery, It was just as he’d left it before he moved into the CLONC HQ: ancient furniture with embroidered garish patterns, yellowed test tubes strewn left and right and vials of all shapes and sizes filled with suspicious nondescript liquid that he couldn’t quite remember the contents of.  
Cautiously, Strangeglove plucked one of the green patterned cushions off of the red, leather sofa at the back of the room and turned it over revealing a healthy, rich green colour. He wiped more dust off of the sofa before placing the cushion down and taking a seat.  
Wistfully, he peered out of one of the porthole windows to see that the sun had almost completely set.  
“Fishlips, set a fire will you” Strangeglove gestured towards a great fireplace with a beautiful, engraved hearth.  
“Yes boss!” Fishlips lisped, and bounded over to the fireplace to try and strike a match with his teeth.

Wearily, Strangeglove reclined back into the plushy sofa leaning on the pillow and swinging his legs up.  
The room was eerily still aside from the gentle crackling and flickering of the fire that Fishlips had managed to set.  
The sounds from the moshlings outside had all but halted now that it was dark, everything was still.

Fishlips had already fallen asleep in front of the fire when Strangeglove started to cry. A gentle river of breaths and gasps escaped him as he held his hands to his face.  
His head was racing with thoughts: what was he going to do now he was out of a job, how would he live, what would Basil think of him... and Lily. He lay on his back, letting his gloved hand fall off the side of the sofa and heaved in a deep breath. He lay there breathing for a while longer until he eventually allowed the crackling fire to lull him to sleep. 

Slowly, Fishlips cracked open one of his eyes to peek up at Strangeglove on the couch and frowned. Quietly, he made his way up onto the sofa and lay to rest again at Strangeglove’s feet and fell asleep.


End file.
